plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Ages - Night 5
:For the Chinese version of the level, see Dark Ages - Night 5 (Chinese version). :For the Chinese version of this level before the v1.8 update, see Dark Ages - Night 5 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). |FR = A money bag |NR = same |before = Dark Ages - Night 4 |after = Dark Ages - Night 6}} Dialogue (Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Crazy Dave: I'm afraid the Dark Ages are giving me a bad case of the vapours. Penny: User Dave, the vapours are no longer considered a real ailment. Penny: But I believe Fume-shroom will be of use here. Penny: His vapors are quite real and provide a distinct advantage against the right zombie opponents. Crazy Dave: Fume-tastic! Let's give the zombies a case of the vapours instead! (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Difficulty The Jester Zombie can ruin a player's strategy if they do not bring the right plants. Jester Zombie deflects projectiles like Peas and lobbed-shot projectiles, so the player must bring plants that do not use projectiles to defeat it. Penny at the beginning of the level shares dialogue that will aid the player if they so happen to read it. The newly acquired Fume-shroom can easily deal with the Jester Zombie, as well as other plants like Snapdragon or Laser Bean. Necromancy is the other big threat in this level, which can get Conehead Peasants deep into defenses. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |zombie4 = |note4 = 100% Plant Food |zombie5 = 3 |zombie6 = |zombie7 = |note7 = 500%/7 Plant Food, two normal and one sun-on-destruction tombstones are created |zombie8 = |note8 = First flag, Necromancy! |ambush8 = |zombie9 = |zombie10 = 2 4 |note10 = 400%/7 Plant Food |zombie11 = |zombie12 = |note12 = Two normal, one sun-on-destruction, and one Plant Food-on-destruction tombstones are spawned |zombie13 = |note13 = Necromancy! |ambush13 = |zombie14 = 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie15 = |note15 = 600%/7 Plant Food |zombie16 = 2 4 |note16 = Final flag}} Strategies |*Start off with two columns of Sun-shrooms. Use Grave Busters to remove graves and Puff-shrooms to kill the typical zombies. Get ready for an ambush. *Quickly plant one column of Wall-nuts or Tall-nuts. Do not forget to plant one column of Laser Beans or Snapdragons behind Wall-nut or Tall-nut and two columns of Fume-shrooms. Necromancy-spawned Imp Monk Zombies will be of no threat. *When a Jester Zombie comes, avoid using plants that throw projectiles, unless they can hit Jester Zombies by whatever means. *Use Cherry Bomb when necessary and keep using Grave Buster to remove spawned graves.|suggested = }} Gallery FR DA N5.png|First time reward DAL5.png Dan5U.png DA - Night 5 (PG234) - 1.png|By DA - Night 5 (PG234) - 2.png|Level completed by Pinkgirl234 DA5.PNG|By PvZ2_Stragety_DA5.png|By SODA5.PNG|By DA-5 by WeebishlyDone.png|By Walkthroughs Dark Ages Day 5 Dark Ages Night 5 Fume-shroom Plants vs Zombies 2 update Map 5 Plants vs. Zombies 2 New Jester Zombie - Dark Ages Night 5 (Ep.267)|By How would you rate Dark Ages - Night 5's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with two flags